You Will Be in My Heart
by ladyanaconda
Summary: A girl from Iggy's past returns and wants him to give her another chance in love. But Sammy doesn't like the idea, and neither does his father. What will happen next?
1. Alexa

You Will Be in My Heart

Chapter 1- Alexa

Two years had passed since Carmel's dead. The Royal Koopa family followed their lives as usual. Iggy was now 16 years old, and Sammy had just gotten 2 years old. They were still close to each other, Sammy was no longer afraid of his family. They would have been happy for the rest of their lives… if were not for another storm that came into their lives.

Sammy was walking in town with his father, without worrying about Carmel anymore. However, there was someone who followed them quietly. it was a Koopa girl, she looked like a fifteen year old. She had long dark brown hair, gray eyes and a light brown shell. Iggy felt a chill run down his spine, and that feeling of "someone is following us" never failed. He looked back and noticed the shape of the girl

"Sammy… please go back to-"he told his son

"Why?" Sammy asked his father in confusion

"I can't tell you now… I'll explain you later."

Sammy shrugged and left for the castle, he had memorized the way back.

"Hi, Ignatius" the girl's feminine voice whispered as she came closer

"That voice…" Iggy thought shocked s he turned and saw the girl that was following him. He recognized her immediately

"Alexa?!" he said shocked

"You recognized me. What an honor" Alexa replied

"w-what are you doing here?"

"Look, I will go straight to the point."

"Just tell me already"

"… I want another chance with you."

"Wha-? What do you mean?"

"I still love you, and I want another chance with you!"

"But that can't be! Do you even remember why I broke up with you?!"

"We would still be together if that Samantha hadn't appeared in our way!"  
"Don't you dare to speak about her like that!!!"

Iggy was usually very patient, but he would not allow ANYONE to speak about his dead lover like that

"Listen, I heard about what happened." Alexa continued. "She's dead now, we can be together!"

"It can't be. Listen, don't know if you heard about this too, but she gave birth to a child. MY child." Iggy explained annoyed

"What?! That's impossible! You were supposed to use protection!"

"Well… I think she forgot to take her pill… but anyway, I can't do that to Sammy!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"He's just two years old! You think I will just replace his mother without thinking how it will affect him?!"

"He can get used to it!"

"Alexa, I'm sorry, but forget about it!"

Iggy then left for the castle, leaving an angry Alexa behind

"Ignatius… I will make you come back with me no matter I have to take lives!" she whispered outraged.


	2. What To Do Now?

You Will Be in My Heart

Chapter 2- What To Do Now?

Sammy entered his father's room and rested in his bed, waiting for his father to arrive. He didn't understand it… his father's sudden reaction…

"Why did he do that?" Sammy thought to himself. "Did he see something? Or someone…? I just don't get it…"

Iggy, on the other hand, was having his own different thoughts as he entered the castle and headed for his room.

"Alexa… that was you… how did you dare to ask me that... after what happened?" he thought to himself

After entering his room, Iggy noticed his son was resting on his small bed. He smiled as he took Sammy in his arms carefully and moved the covertures before placing Sammy on the bed again and covering him with the dark green blanket. Sammy struggled and opened his eyes slightly, looking at his father.

"Daddy…" he said. "Why did you suddenly alter when we were in town?"

"I promise you I will tell you when the time comes… but please don't ask me." Iggy answered him as he rubbed his son's cheek with his claw softly. Sammy yawned and cradled in his bed once more before falling asleep. Larry and Ludwig silently came in.

"Hey, bro. are you okay?" Ludwig asked him concerned and in ow voice

"Yes… why do you ask?" Iggy replied

"We saw you come in and passed by without saying anything."

"Sorry, but…"

"Iggy, we know that something is bothering you. We know that look in your eyes." Larry said

"Have I become so predictable?"

"You can tell us, we're your family."

Iggy frowned in thought and sighed deeply

"Very well, then… but not here, I don't want to wake Sammy up." He said looking at his sleeping son

The three brothers went out of the room

"so, what's bothering you?" Larry asked

"…Alexa returned…" Iggy answered with a foreboding tone

"What?" Ludwig asked uncredously. "Alexa?"

"Your ex-girlfriend?" Larry asked

"I'm afraid so." Iggy answered

"But what does she want?"

"She wants to come back with me."

"How can she want that? She caused poor family a lot of trouble!"

"And besides, thought I would be willing to give her another chance, I… I can't love her…"

"You still love Samantha, don't you?" Ludwig said, guessing what Iggy was about to say

"Yes, I can't forget her… I love her too much…"

"Did you tell that to Alexa?"

"I tried, but she didn't listen."

"She is obsessed with you, have you thought of that?"

"Yes, I know."

"Hey, guys. We should go to sleep. We can tell speak tomorrow." Larry suggested

"You're right. I'm tired, and I need to think more about things."

"See you tomorrow, then." Ludwig said as he and Larry left for their rooms.

Iggy entered his room and went next to Sammy. He caressed his son's tuft of green hair softly, and memories came back into his mind.

_*flashback*_

_Iggy was in the living room, holding his egg in his arms. The small, green egg was wrapped in blankets so it would be warm. The rest of the Koopalings soon came into the living room and sat next to Iggy. _

"_Hi, Bro. how's our nephew?" Lemmy asked_

"_Fine, he hasn't moved in a while. I think he is napping." Iggy answered as he caressed the egg's surface softly. _

"_Aw, I want to feel how he moves." Morton said disappointed_

_Suddenly, Iggy felt a movement inside the egg. _

"_It moved." He said_

"_What? Let me see!" Roy said excited as he touched the egg's surface. However, at the moment he touched its surface, the baby stopped moving._

"_Hey, why did he stop?" Roy asked _

"_I don't know, I think he was adjusting himself for napping." _

"_Come on, can you hear me?" Morton spoke to the egg. "Come on, baby. Move for Uncle Morton. Move for Uncle Morton."_

_The baby moved, but it moved agitatedly. Larry touched the egg and felt the agitated movement. _

"_He agitated." He said_

"_He's crying, to be more precise." Ludwig said_

"_Shht. There, there, my baby." Iggy soothed at his egg smiling. "Don't be afraid, I'm here."_

_Surprisingly, the baby slowly stopped moving and huddled inside its egg._

"_He stopped moving…" Iggy said, caressing the surface of his egg softly._

"_What do you think? He loves you very much and he hasn't even hatched." Lemmy said smiling_

"_Well, I'm going to see Sam."_

"_Good luck, bro." Morton said_

_Iggy left for the hospital wing were Samantha was being taken care of. He entered and got closer to her bed, and then he caressed her cheek. Samantha was very weak, but still she managed to open her eyes slightly. She smiled when she saw the small, lime green egg Iggy held in his arms._

"_Look, Sam. It's our egg." He told her smiling as he got the egg closer to her and showed it to her. Samantha caressed it's surface with happiness, she caressed her future child. She wished with all her heart that she would be able to see her baby when he hatched. _

"_S-Sammy…" he whispered_

"_Come on, little one." Iggy spoke to his egg with a soft and gentle voice. "Move for mommy…"_

_The baby, apparently listening to his father, kicked._

"_Iggy, he kicked!" Samantha said excited when she felt her baby's sudden movement_

"_I can feel him…" Iggy replied with a warm smile_

"_I hope I will still be around when he hatches…"_

"_You will…"_

"_I love you…"_

"_I love you too."_

_Then Samantha fell asleep, Iggy covered her with a blanket smiling. The incoming baby was cold and squirmed inside its small, yet comfortable temporal home. Iggy bundled the egg in blankets again and caressed its surface before heading for the door. _

"_Sweet dreams, Sam." he whispered as he turned off the lights and went out._

_*end flashback*_

Iggy smiled slightly. He loved that memory, and it made him sad at the same time. That was the only time Sam had seen Sammy when he was still inside his egg, and that time Sammy had kicked for her. Iggy sighed deeply as he took off his glasses, placed them in his desk and fell asleep unnoticing.


	3. What's He Hiding?

You Will Be in My Heart

Chapter 3- what's he hiding?

Sammy woke up and was surprised that his father hadn't waked him up as usual. He was even more surprised that he wasn't in there neither.

"Where is he?" Sammy thought to himself

He then stood up and went for the dining room on his own. Everyone but his father was already there, much to Sammy's suspicion.

"Hi, Sammy" Lemmy greeted him.

"Uncle Lemmy, have you seen my daddy?" Sammy asked him

"I saw him going out this morning, but I haven't seen him since then"

Sammy shrugged and sat at his place, which was next to Iggy's. He had learned to use the knife and fork a month ago, a koopa servant served him pancakes. Sammy thought of waiting for his father for a while, but he was too hungry and started eating. After breakfast, he went to his mother's grave. After arriving, he sat down in front of the white stone grave.

"Hi, mommy." He greeted. "How are you? I haven't seen my daddy, and he has been acting strangely since yesterday. I think daddy is hiding something from me, he told me he would tell me when the time came, but I don't understand. I miss you, mommy. I know I couldn't meet you, but I really miss you…"

Sammy felt tears started rolling down his cheeks, he sobbed.

Iggy had woken up earlier than usual; he couldn't even sleep at all. He stood up silently, went to his wardrobe and put on his black hooded cloak. He always wore it when something bothered him, or when he wanted to be alone. Sammy squirmed in his bed, Iggy got closer and cooed at him. He smiled when his son yawned and cradled once again. He went out of his room and looked around. The castle was quiet, as if time itself had stopped. Iggy sighed deeply and went outside to the garden, Samantha's favorite place. She always loved flowers, like his mother before dying…

"Now I know how dad felt when mom died…" Iggy thought to himself as a tear rolled down his cheek. The sun was coming out; it was a beautiful sight… everyone else would wake up in a few minutes. He thought about Alexa… all things she had made just to force him to go back with her… he replayed the memory of why he had broken up with her in the first place…. And when he first met Samantha…

_*flashback*_

_The koopalings were in a party, everyone was dancing. Alexa was taking with a friend, Roy and Morton were drinking some juice, Wendy was dancing with a koopa boy named Jackie, Lemmy was dancing atop his rubber ball, Ludwig was listening to the music, and Larry and Iggy were talking._

"_So, how are you and Alexa doing?" Larry asked his older brother_

"_Not very well… she is harassing me…" Iggy answered sadly_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I can't even greet another girl because she makes a ruckus, and she even insists on going with me everywhere."_

"_Ow, that's not good."_

"_I've tried to break up with her, but I can't… I don't want to hurt her…"_

"_Love hurts… that's the way it is…"_

"_I…"_

"_So you don't love her anymore…"_

"_It was pretty at first, but… _

_Iggy stopped abruptly when he saw someone… a koopa girl sitting in a chair… she was beautiful, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen… her long, and straight black hair captivated him… her brown eyes were as shining jewels… Iggy's heart accelerated its pulse, Larry noticed his brother had been staring at her for a while._

"…_bro, are you in there?." Larry finally said_

"…_oh, sorry, I got distracted…" Iggy replied love-struck_

"_I'm sorry to say this, bro, but she already has a boyfriend."_

_When Larry said those words, Iggy felt as if someone had stabbed his heart._

"_And where is he?" he asked_

"_He's not here… his parents didn't allow him to come…" Larry answered_

"_And why doesn't anyone dance with her? She's pretty…"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_Well, I'll greet her."_

_Iggy then stood up decided and went towards her. She looked at him._

"_Hi." Iggy said_

"_Hi" the girl replied with a slight smile_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Yes, I'm only…"_

"…_my name is Ignatius Koopa…"_

"_I'm Samantha…"_

"_Samantha? That's a beautiful name…"_

_Iggy blushed_

"…_Ignatius? Are you okay?" Samantha asked him_

"_Yes… just that my name is a bit… ridiculous"_

"_I think is a cute name…"_

"_Thanks… well, everyone just call me Iggy."_

"_Wow, that's nice."_

"_Well… w-would you l-like to da-dance?"_

"_I'd like to, thanks."_

_Samantha stood up from her seat and she danced with Iggy. But Alexa noticed them and angrily went towards them._

"_Why are you dancing with her?!" she asked Iggy angrily_

"_I'm only trying to make her feel comfortable, calm down." Iggy tried to explain_

"_No, I'm not going to calm down! It's unbelievable you go around flirting with other girls when I'm not looking!"_

"_Hey, don't yell at my brother!" Larry said starting to get annoyed at her attitude_

"_You don't mess up in this!!!" Alexa yelled at him as she slapped him in the face. Larry fearfully stepped back, then tears started rolling down his cheeks._

"_How did you dare to do that?!" Iggy said furious as he went next to his little brother and picked him up. Larry sobbed as he nuzzled against his older brother's chest. "He's just 9 years old."_

"_That's his getting for messing in something that's not his business!" Alexa replied angrily_

"_That's it! I can stand you harassing me, but I won't allow you to treat my family like this! I've tried to be patient with you, but I can't anymore!"_

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_We have finished, Alexa!"_

"_No, no, no! You can't do this to me!"_

"_You caused this yourself! I told you many times that you were going tpo crush this relation with that attitude, now you did it!"_

_Then Iggy left angrily, holding his younger brother in his arms._

"_Ignatius, come back!" Alexa yelled at him, but he didn't listen_

_Samantha didn't know that to say, but she left very perturbed. She, however, admired Iggy for having defended his little brother. She liked him._

_*end flashback*_

Iggy looked at the sky and noted the sun was already up, he had missed breakfast, though he hadn't been hungry. Iggy then noticed Sammy was walking in the garden and followed him silently. When he entered Samantha's secret garden, he heard Sammy whisper something:

"I miss you, mommy. I know I couldn't meet you, but I really miss you…" he heard him whisper

Iggy felt sad when he saw Sammy was starting to cry, he decided to comfort him.

"I miss her too."

Sammy turned around to see his father walked towards him. not wanting his father to see he was crying, he immediately dried his tears.

"Sammy, are you okay?" Iggy asked his son in concern

"Y-yes, d-daddy…" Sammy answered sobbing

"my little one, please don't cry. It breaks my heart when I see you crying."

Sammy stood up and hugged his father tightly; Iggy took him in his arms and dried his tears with a piece of his cloak.

"I miss my mommy, daddy…" Sammy sobbed

"Hush, my baby." Iggy soothed him smiling as he caressed his cheek with his claw softly. "I's okay if you miss her, I do to."

"I love you, daddy…"

"So do I, Sammy…"

Sammy nuzzled against his father's chest and fell asleep shortly. Iggy sighed as he cradled Sammy in his arms once again and ran his fingers through his tuft of green hair. Then he took it to his room.


	4. Another Evil Scheme

You Will Be in My Heart

Chapter 4- Another Evil Scheme

Alexa was going to her house, in a rampage. She was kicking all things she came across with, and a boy that had a crush on her, Mark, had noticed it when passing.

"What's wrong, sis?" he asked her

"Ignatius doesn't want to come back with me, that's wrong!" Alexa answered angrily

"Then forget about him, Alex. If he doesn't love you, then you can't force him to do so."

"Of course not! I will make him love me no matter I have to kill that blasted son of his!"

"Wait, what? Son?"

"He conceived a child with that damned Samantha!"

"Then that's another reason of why he won't come back with you."

"If the reason he married with Samantha was because he impregnated her…"

An evil grin drawed on Alexa's lips

"That's it. I will make him impregnate me." She said evilly

"But how? For that you would have to… you know… have sex… and I don't think he will be willing to do it"

"I know, but that's why YOU will help me"

"ME?! How am I going to help you?!"

"Ignatius surely won't want to have sex with me… but… if I MAKE him believe he did it with me… then I can say I got pregnant and he won't have any choice but to marry me…"

"And how will you…?"

"I have some chloroform… we can use it on him and drag him to my bedroom…"

Mike didn't like the idea, but he thought that if he helped her she would like him.

Meanwhile, in Bowser's castle…

Iggy placed an asleep Sammy on his bed and covered him with a blanket. Sammy had helped him adjust some details in the MotorScorp and to build a scanner to detect cloaked enemies and hidden objects.

"Sleep well, my child." Iggy whispered smiling as he nuzzled his snout against Sammy's cheek softly and left. He went outside the castle to relax a bit, he walked slowly.

-Meanwhile, close-

Mark was looking at Iggy, the napkin with chloroform on one hand. He finally spotted Iggy, and silently got closer and closer…

-Back with Iggy-

Iggy got shocked when someone covered his mouth with a napkin and grabbed him by his arms. He struggled to get free, but the person's grasp was to strong. He slowly began to feel tired and tired… until everything went dark

-Mark-

Mark grinned when Iggy fell unconscious and carried him to Alexa's house. There, she helped him to drag Iggy to her room without letting her parents. Then, Mark placed Iggy on Alexa's bed and covered him with the blanket. Then Mark left for his house, and Alexa rested in her bed, huddling closer to Iggy and closing her eyes satisfied.


	5. What Have I Done?

You Will Be in My Heart

Chapter 5- What Have I Done?

Bowser was walking from one side to another in the living room, worried by the fact that his son hadn't come home yet. Wendy, Morton, Roy, Larry, Ludwig, Lemmy and Kamek were there too, wondering why their brother hadn't arrived yet. Junior was already asleep on his room

"Oh, crap… when he comes back, I'm going to punish for a week! a month! A YEAR!" Bowser said angrily

"Your Vileness, calm down" Kamek tried to calm his master

"HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN?! IT'S THREE A.M. AND IGNATIUS IS WHO KNOWS WHERE!!!"

"Come on, dad. Maybe he's… no, I think…" Lemmy tried to say, but then he shut up, not knowing what else to say

"What's next? That he impregnates a girl again?" Morton said

Everyone gave dagger glares at him

"Don't you ever dare to say that again!" Ludwig scolded him. "Iggy wouldn't repeat the same mistake again! Besides, he still loves Samantha; he can't just go and strip her from his heart!"

"Then where is he?" Wendy said

"Hey, I'm smart, not a divine!"

"I suggest we all go to sleep- maybe Iggy will already have arrived in the morning." Larry suggested, after giving a loud yawn.

"Okay." Bowser agreed. "BUT IF HE'S NOT HERE IN THE MORNING-!!!"

"Your Highness, rampaging all over the castle won't solve anything. Larry is right, we should go to sleep." Kamek said

Everyone nodded and went to their respective rooms.

Mean while, Sammy as in his father's room waiting for him. He was worried, his father was never out so late, what if something had happened to him?

"Daddy… where are you?" he thought to himself.

After waiting for a little while more, Sammy yawned and climbed onto his bed. Then he covered himself with the blanket, cradled his head in the pillows and fell asleep slowly.

Next morning…

Iggy slowly regained consciousness and opened his eyes slightly. His head ached horribly, and he couldn't remember anything. When his vision cleared, Iggy was horrified to see that Alexa was sleeping next to him. He quickly got up and put on his shell which was next to the bed, until he noticed something else… he wasn't in his father's castle. It was Alexa's room. Alexa, who had been waiting for Iggy to wake up, stood up also.

"Alexa, what's going on? Iggy asked her shocked "what am I doing here?! And why was I sleeping with you?!"

"You don't remember? You were drunk and wanted to sleep with me, I agreed happily." Alexa answered him. She was lying, but he didn't remember anything because of the effects of the chloroform, and she was taking that to her advantage.

"I WAS WHAT?!!!"

"When I crossed paths with you, you were drunk. I tried to help you, that's when you offered yourself."

"oh, crap!"

Iggy then left confused, angry and grieved. After he left, Alexa grinned evilly.

"now, to phase two.

Iggy ran to his castle, tears could be slightly seen in his eyes. He couldn't believe it… he HAD slept with Alexa… he felt his heart sore

"I'm so sorry, Sam… he thought to himself as he ran. "Please, forgive me…"

After a while, he arrived to the castle and tried to go to his room quietly. However, he didn't count that his father had been waiting for him at the living room, not looking very happy. Iggy just stood nervously.

"h-hi, d-dad." He whispered nervously

"THAT'S IT, IGNATIUS. ONE THING IS THAT YOU GO OUT AT NIGHT, DISSAPPEARING FOR ALL NIGHT IS A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT THING!!!" was the first Bowser yelled at him furious.

His yells were enough to wake up the rest of the koopalings, who came in still half- asleep

"I'm sorry, dad." Iggy apologized grieved

"a sorry won't cut it off! You had me worried!" Bowser kept yelling "where were you, anyway?"

"…"

"Answer me, Ignatius!!!"

"I… I… I'm sorry!"

Iggy then ran away for his room

"Ignatius, we haven't finished talking! Come back here!

"Hey, dad, that was rude!" Lemmy said

"Yeah, that's not how a father should act" Morton said, just to receive a glare from his father. "I will shut up."

"Thank you." Bowser replied annoyed. "And how can I help it?! He had me worried sick!"

"But you shouldn't yell your heart out at him when he comes, that will just make him feel worse." Ludwig said

"Besides, you won't get anything good if you yell at him like that. You have to calm down, then talk to him again." Roy said

Meanwhile, Iggy entered his room, trying not to wake Sammy up. He sat up in his bed, crossed his arms and felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He felt he had betrayed Samantha… though she was dead, he still loved, and he felt he had betrayed her love… he also felt he had betrayed Sammy… his own son… this just made his heart ache even more than before. Sammy woke up and noticed his father was in his bed, crying… he silently climbed on his father's bed and got closer to him.

"Daddy…?" what's wrong?" he asked his father in concern

Iggy looked at his son, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"Sammy… SAMMY!" he cried as he hugged him tightly. "oh, Sammy. Please, forgive me!"

"For what, daddy? I don't understand" Sammy replied confused

Iggy caressed Sammy's tuft of hair softly and hummed a lullaby for him. Sammy couldn't help it anymore and hugged his father back. Then he nuzzled against his chest and relaxed. Iggy felt much better and cradled Sammy in his arms before caressing his cheek with his claw softly. Sammy grabbed his father's hand and fell asleep once again.

Meanwhile, Alexa's house…

Alexa was in her room, resting on her bed with an evil smirk on her face. Everything was going exactly as she had planned it.

"Now I can tell him I got pregnant, and he will have to marry me… nothing can ruin this" she said to herself smirking as the morning sun shone over the tress


	6. A Lie Takes to Another

You Will Be in My Heart

Chapter 6- A Lie Takes to Another

Iggy had calmed down; he was on the living room, holding an asleep Sammy in his arms. He was caressing his cheek with one of his claws. Bowser came in, Iggy looked at him.

"Hey, Iggy… I'm sorry if I made you feel worse this morning… but you had me worried, I was afraid something had happened to you… you're a father now, so you can understand me…" Bowser said softly

"It's okay that… it's just that…- Iggy replied softly

"What happened last night?"

"I don't remember anything… I only know that this morning I woke up in… Alexa's house…"

"What? You SLEPT with her?!"

"She told me I was drunk and asked her to sleep with me… but I only remember that someone placed something in my mouth and then nothing…"

"Wait, what? In your mouth? Then nothing?"

"Yes…"

Iggy then stood up

"dad, can I leave you Sammy? I'm going for a walk." He said

"sure."

Iggy handed Sammy to his father, carefully not to wake him up. Then he went out of the castle and to the town. It had been a while since he had been in town, at least without any business. Now he needed to relax and try top remember what had happened last night… he couldn't believe he had been drunk… he never drank anything…

"Iggy!" a voice called.

Iggy turned to see Alexa was running towards him.

"I need to talk to you" was the first thing she said

"if you want to talk about what happened last night, I have nothing to speak with you. That doesn't mean l love you again." Iggy replied

"Now you don't have any other choice to come back with me."

"No, I won't argue the same thing with you."

"You have to. I just discovered I'm expecting a child. I'm pregnant of you!"

Iggy's eyes went open wide, he couldn't believe it. The same thing was happening again… not again… the same mistake…

"No, no, no! That can't be!" he said shocked

"Of course it can be! You slept with me, remember?"

"but you should have taken a pill!"

"but it fails, so the most logical thing is that you come back with me and take responsibility."

"…"

Iggy was very shocked, his heart accelerated each second. The same thing had happened with Samantha, and he HAD willingly chosen to take care of his son. But it was different… he had loved Samantha… and Sammy had been the result of their love. Alexa was another different thing. He didn't love her, and he couldn't just go back with her just because she was pregnant, it would be the worst of hells. Finally, Iggy set his jaw and frowned lightly.

"…no" he said

"What?! But I'm telling you-!" Alexa replied uncredously

"I won't lie to you just because you're pregnant. Let me think about it for a few days."

Then Iggy left for the castle

"but only a few days, because my pregnancy will start to be noted." Alexa replied

After Iggy was far away, Alexa smirked.

"he will come back with me. He won't have any choice." She talked to herself

Meanwhile, back at Bowser's castle…

Iggy entered the castle very distraught. He couldn't believe it: he had impregnated Alexa, just like Samantha. He wanted to disappear, to be eaten by the ground, to become invisible. Ludwig was in the living room with Lemmy and noticed their brother was very perturbed.

"Iggy, is something wrong?" Ludwig asked his brother in concern

"You wouldn't want to know…" Iggy replied

"Why not? We won't tell anyone…" Lemmy said

"… I… listen last night I didn't come home because… i-I slept with Alexa

"WHAT?!" Ludwig and Lemmy asked shocked

"Listen, I don't remember anything that happened last night… only that this morning I woke up in Alexa's bed!"

"Wait, you say you don't remember anything?"

"Yes, only that someone placed a napkin over my mouth and after that I don't remember anything."

"…Chloroform." Ludwig said

"What?"

"Someone must have used Chloroform on you."

"Listen, that's not what's bothering me. At least, not the only thing."

"Then what?" Lemmy asked

"…Alexa says she got pregnant"

"What?! The whole thing with Samantha repeated with Alexa?!"

"Listen, I don't know what to do. I can't go back with her, it would turn into a living hell."

"You're right in that."

"Listen, Iggy." Ludwig said "let me give you some advice."


	7. The Decision

You Will Be in My Heart

Chapter 7- The Decision

A few days later, Alexa rushed excitedly went down the stairs, not noticing Mark was in the doorway. He noticed she was excited.

"Hey, where's the fire?" he asked her

"Ignatius sent me a note and it said he wants to see me in the forest. He surely will finally come back with me!" Alexa answered excited

"But- hey, wait a minute!"

"No, I don't want to make him wait."

Then she left for the forest. Mark sighed sadly.

Half an hour later…

Iggy was on the center of a clear in the forest, his cloak put on. He wanted to finish this as soon as possible. Alexa arrived rushing.

"Alexa, listen." Iggy whispered "I have thought about what you told me and I have decided what is best for you and that child you're expecting."

"We should get married and raise him together, don't you think?" Alexa asked him happily

"Alexa, please let me talk, don't interrupt me and respect my decision. I won't go back with you and less marry you."

"What?!"

"Alexa, it won't do any good"

"Why?"

"Because is not good for anyone to grow in a home where there is no love."

"But I love you!"

"But I don't! I already told you that a thousand times!"

"… It's because you're confused"

"No, Alexa, I'm not confused. I DON'T love you. If we marry, our lives will become a living hell. But I will take care of that child."

"No, no, no! You have to come back with me!"

"Hey, low your voice."

"I don't care if someone finds out. Let them find out I'm expecting a child and that you will come back with me!"

Iggy had enough of that

"It's impossible to reason with you!" he said annoyed as he turned

"Where are you going?" Alexa asked him

"Anywhere where I won't have to listen to your yelling!"

Then Iggy left very perturbed.

"Ignatius!" Alexa yelled. "I don't know how, but you will come back with me!"

Iggy didn't care what she just yelled, the child she was expecting and Sammy where his worries right now. How could he tell Sammy that he was going to have a half-brother or sister? And how would he take it? He felt terrible. When he entered the castle, Ludwig and Morton met him.

"So, how did it go?" Ludwig asked him

"Bad, she still insists that I go back with her." Iggy answered sadly

"That girl is wrong." Morton said. "But what's the difference in this situation than the situation with Samantha? I mean, if you married Samantha because you impregnated her, why you're saying it's not the same with-?"

Ludwig gave Morton a smack in the head.

"Ow! Why did you do that?" Morton complained

"First of all, shut up. Second, Iggy married Samantha willingly because he LOVED her, and she loved him back. Alexa is another different thing. Iggy doesn't love her, and the loveless marriage is the worst of hells." Ludwig explained

"And I don't know how Sammy would take it." Iggy said "I can't just go and tell him that I will have to marry another girl just because she is expecting his half-brother or sister. I can't replace his mother; I don't want to see him suffer. I wouldn't stand it, and neither would he"

"What you are saying is reasonable, but if dad finds out you know he will force you though you don't want."

Sammy arrived yawning and held his arms up to his father, who picked him up and cradled him in his arms.

"Hi, daddy." Sammy greeted his father

"Hi, Sammy" Iggy answered him smiling as he caressed his cheek with his claw.

"Daddy, I've been tired very often."

"Don't worry, it's okay."

Sammy nuzzled against his father's chest once again and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in Alexa's house…

Alexa stormed into her house and saw Mark was waiting for her.

"What do you want?" she asked him rather harshly

"How did it go?" Mark asked her

"Bad. Ignatius still refuses!"

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you what you are going to do now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, your plan now has gone perfectly. He thinks he slept with you and that you're pregnant but you're not really pregnant, aren't you?"

"Of course I am... I think…"

"See? Soon it will be clear that you were lying about the pregnancy. If Ignatius finds out that you deceived him, he won't even want to see you ever."

"You're right, I have to get pregnant and quickly."

"Are you crazy? You can't get pregnant from the night to the morning"

"I don't care. No matter the cost, I have to get pregnant before Ignatius finds out.

"And I would hurry if I were you. Koopa pregnancies start to be noted after the first week, when the belly has grown slightly. If you don't get pregnant by then…"

Alexa grinned evilly

"And you will help me in that…" she whispered

Mark was pleased when he heard this}

"Are proposing me to…?"

"Yes."

They both went up the stairs to Alexa's room and rested in her bed before doing the famous "little things".


	8. The Fever

You Will Be in My Heart

Chapter 8- The Fever

Iggy woke up at almost the same time as always, though he was still worried. What if Sammy got angry at him? He couldn't' help but torture himself, he felt his heart sore terribly. He got next to Sammy's bed and removed the covertures to find Sammy was asleep out of his shell, which was odd since he always slept inside his shell. Iggy caressed Sammy's cheek softly with his claw and noticed something… Sammy was hot. He touched Sammy's forehead and was horrified when he felt his temperature, he was boiling in fever. Sammy opened his eyes slightly

"Daddy…" he whispered "I'm not feeling well…"

"What's wrong, Sammy? You are boiling" Iggy replied worried

"I'm cold, daddy…"

"Calm down, my little one. I will take you with Kamek."

Iggy wrapped his son in a blanket, took him in his arms and went out of his room to look for Kamek. Kamek was in the library reading a book called "How to Defeat Two Plumbers and Capture a Princess" when Iggy came in, holding Sammy in his arms... he was worried when he noticed Sammy apparently was suffering very much.

"What's wrong?" Kamek asked

"I don't know, but his temperature rose up a lot…" Iggy answered as he tried to keep his son as cool as possible.

Kamek touched Sammy's forehead and sighed, Sammy nuzzled against his father's chest

"He's got the Koopa Fever"

"Is that grave?"

"Not so much. If he rests he should be better in a few days."

"I hope so.

Iggy cradled Sammy in his arms, and Sammy snuggled deeply into his embrace before yawning and trembling. His father took him to his room and placed him on his bed, then he went to the kitchen for cold water and towels.

Meanwhile, in Alexa's house…

She came back with a pregnancy test and drank a lot of juice; Mark came down with his shell already put on.

"Hey, Alexa. You can't get pregnant from the night to the morning. It would take at least two or three days." He said

"But I want to be sure." Alexa replied

"Okay, but there is another thing I should tell you."

"Wait until I get out of the bathroom."

Alexa got into the bathroom and made pee into the test. Then she got her shell up and waited for a while. Then, she was shocked with what she saw…

"No… no…"

The result was negative

Mark noticed Alexa's worry when she got out of the bathroom.

"…it was negative, right?" he asked her

"I don't get it. I should have been pregnant" she said uncredously

"And though you would have been pregnant, the baby would have had my genes, not Ignatius', and genes are always noticeable"

"And what will I do now?"

"I don't know but unless you could get a way to look as if you were really pregnant and an egg, you are sure going to end up in a dungeon."

"Where am I going to get an egg?"

Alexa then thought about something else, that might work…

Back at Bowser's castle…

Sammy was in his bed, covered with a blanket. Iggy was placing wet towels on his forehead to try and cool down his temperature. It didn't seem to work very much, though. Sammy was still boiling, and he apparently was suffering very much. Iggy couldn't stop worrying, both about Sammy and the child Alexa expected. He couldn't tell Sammy right now, it would worsen his health. This was the first time in a lot of time he didn't know what to do… and if he waited to longer to tell Sammy, he would eventually find out by himself and reclaim him. Iggy sighed deeply as he placed another wet towel on Sammy's forehead and caressing his tuft of hair softly. Sammy opened his eyes slightly and smiled at his father faintly.

"Daddy… I'm cold…" was all he said

"Don't worry, you will be fine."

Sammy trembled and squirmed from under his blanket. Iggy sang his lullaby to lull him to sleep; maybe it would help a bit. After a while, Sammy yawned and pressed his head on his father's hand before falling asleep. He felt warmer than before. Larry came in with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong with Sammy?" he asked his older bother

"He's got the Koopa Fever." Iggy answered as he soaked the towel again and placed it in Sammy's forehead.

"What are you going to do?"

"Kamek said he should rest a few days."

"Okay, but I mean what will you do about Alexa."

"… I still don't know, I don't have the courage to tell Sammy."

"Don't worry, we will think of something."

Iggy sighed as a memory came back into his mind

_*flashback*_

_Iggy was in the bathroom, his bathtub full of warm water, and holding Sammy in his arms. He was going to try and bath him._

"_Alright, Sammy." Iggy whispered "I'm going to place you into the water…"_

_At the moment he felt the water on his feet, Sammy got scared and squirmed until his father took him away from the water._

"_Don't worry, it's just water. It's not hurting you."_

_Iggy tried again and this time Sammy didn't alter as much as before. Sammy discovered it was funny to splash in the water and play with the bubbles. He laughed as he tried to catch some bubbles and was confused when the bubble bursted. He tried to catch another one, but it bursted again. Iggy giggled as he washed Sammy's scales with a sponge and sometimes played with him splashing the water. After a while, Iggy got Sammy out of the bathtub and wrapped him with a towel. Sammy yawned and rested his head on his father's chest before drifting off into sleep._

_*end flashback*_

Iggy gave a faint smile as he soaked the towel again and placed it on Sammy's head carefully not to wake him up.


	9. Suspects

You Will Be in My Heart

Chapter 9- Suspects

The next morning, Iggy woke up still very perturbed. His chest ached terribly, and he felt guilty about hiding the truth from Sammy. There was something, however, that he doubted. If Ludwig was right and someone had used chloroform on him… maybe it was all a trick, but he wasn't sure. He stood up, went to his wardrobe and put on his cloak before going next to Sammy's bed. He placed his hand on Sammy's forehead and was relieved to feel that his temperature had gone down a bit.

Meanwhile, in Alexa's house…

She got a small and thick loincloth and a cushion. Mark came into her house.

"Well, then what are you planning to do?" he asked her

"I am going to wrap this around my waist where I will place the cushion and that way I will look pregnant." Alexa smirked

"And what about the egg?"

"I just asked in an orphanage and they said there is a female Koopa that will lay an egg and give it in adoption. We will get that egg and pretend I layed it. It's perfect!"

"Wow, you planned it all well, I doubt Ignatius will ever find out about the truth."

However, without them knowing, Larry was spying on them and heard everything. He had been curious about if Alexa was really pregnant and now he knew she was not. Mark looked through the window and went outside quietly. Larry was about to run way when Mike grabbed him and covered his mouth with his hand, then took him inside.

"Is that Larry?!" Alexa asked uncredously

"Yes, and he was spying." Mike answered

"Now we can't let him go or he will tell Ignatius everything."

"Don't worry about that, give me the tape."

Alexa handed the tape to Mark, who tied Larry's hands with it and tape-gagged him. Larry struggled to get free, but Mark's grip was too strong. Hw muffled angrily

"we should keep him in the attic at least until Ignatius marries me." Alexa suggested

"good idea" Mark answered as he dragged Larry to the attic. Larry couldn't do anything but to muffle loudly

Meanwhile, back at the caste…

Sammy opened his eyes slightly and squirmed under his blankets. Iggy noticed this and caressed his cheek softly.

"Sammy?" he asked

Sammy looked at his father and tried to smile

"h-hi d-daddy…" he whispered

"My little one… how are you feeling?"

"I'm still cold"

"Don't worry, it will stop later, I promise."

"I love you daddy…"

"I love you too"

"…I miss mommy"

Iggy sighed sadly. He also missed her. It pained him to know that she was dead, but what pained him the most was that she couldn't even have the chance to see Sammy, at least not when he hatched, as she had only seen Sammy when he was inside his egg. He remembered something and went to his wardrobe, then got something out of it. It was a small shoe which Samantha had made for Sammy, but she couldn't do the other one. He went back next to Sammy and showed it him.

"Daddy… what's that?"

"Is something special for you…" Iggy answered him smiling

"For me?"

"Yes. Mommy made it for you when you were inside her tummy"

"Mommy made it for me?"

"Yes… and she saw you once…"

"Then why I don't remember her."

"Because you were still inside your egg. No one can remember anything when they are inside their eggs. But I think you have that somewhere deep inside your mind"

"I remember someone caressed my back… I think"

"that time I took you so your mommy could see you. She caressed the surface of your egg."

"really?"

"yes, she even wished she could see you when you hatched. But she couldn't…"

Iggy noticed Sammy's eyes were watery and was at the verge of crying, he himself felt like about to cry. He sang Sammy's lullaby to sooth him down. Soon enough, Sammy yawned and cradled before falling asleep, holding the small shoe in his hands. Iggy smiled sweetly and caressed Sammy's cheek softly with his claw. Ludwig came in with a worried look in his face.

"Iggy, have you seen Larry?" he asked

"no, why?" Iggy replied

"he's not home yet and dad is starting to get worried"

"I…"

"let's hope he is here soon."

They both went to have lunch, not knowing Larry's life was on the line


	10. The Escape

You Will Be in My Heart

Chapter 10- The Escape

Larry was in the attic of Alexa's house, still tape-gagged and his hands were tied up as well as his feet. He couldn't do anything, just cry to himself. Tears streamed down his face, his heart accelerating its pulse at each second. He also knew now about Alexa's lies. He had to tell Iggy, he wouldn't allow that obsessed-freak to hurt him or Sammy. But the tape was very powerful, and there was no way he could escape from there unnoticed. And the egg… Alexa was going to use the egg from another Koopa to fulfill her plans, which was just unfair. The baby developing inside the egg would grow in a living hell. Larry would have sighed, but the tape gag unallowed him to do so, his nose was the only way in which he could breathe for now, at least. He had to think and faster… knowing Iggy, he would eventually budge to Alexa's demands just to keep their family's bloodline and reputation clean. And to worse things, his nose was itching, and he wished he could scratch it with his… CLAWS!!! Of course! Why hadn0t he thought about that before? Larry struggled to cut the bonds on his wrists with his claws, but he was forcing his hand too much and it hurt him terribly. But if it was for his favorite brother's sake, he would happily stand that for all of eternity. He began cutting the tape with his claw, and it was turning reddish because of the blood that couldn0t follow its trail properly. Larry frowned hardly as more tears of pain streamed down his cheeks. He hopes his bones wouldn't break.

Meanwhile, back in Bowser's castle…

Bowser was altered, he couldn't believe it. Larry never missed lunch, and less when lunch was steak meat with spicy sauce, his favorite meal.

"This is the height!" he yelled "first Iggy, and now Larry?! I can't believe it!"

"Don't worry, dad" Ludwig tried to calm his father

"How can you ask me such a thing?! My second YOUNGEST son is who knows where!"

"Listen, I don't think he must be having sex with-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!"

"No, no, no! He is not doing that! He doesn't even have a girlfriend!"

"I hope so, because I'm capable of cutting him off!"

"DAD!"

"Okay, don't worry! Then I'm going to pretend I'm the happiest koopa in the world! Everything is pink color!"

"Oh, man."

Iggy, o the other hand, still kept placing wet towels on Sammy's forehead. What it intrigued him the most was that Larry had missed Lunch just when his favorite meal was served. He would never miss that! He was addict to the Steak Meat with Spicy Sauce! Anyway, he surely will come back later. Sammy squirmed under his blanket, still holding the small shoe. Iggy smiled as he cooed at Sammy softly and nuzzled against his cheek. Sammy opened his eyes slightly and nuzzled back at his father.

"I love you daddy…" he whispered

Iggy took Sammy in his arms and wrapped him with a blanket, then he rocked at him as when he was a baby.

"Hey, daddy. If grandpa is here, where's grandma?"

"She… died…"

"She died? How?"

"She got sick of Koopcancer. She died when laying Junior's egg."

"How did grandpa take it?"

"He was crushed"

"And how did you take it?"

"I was heart-broken. Well, all our family was heart-broken."

Iggy felt the wound in his heart open even more. His mother was a… painful subject for him. He had really loved how she sang a lullaby to him, caressed his head, and comforted him. Sammy cradled in his father's arms and nuzzled against his chest as he fell asleep once again.

Meanwhile, back at Alexa's house…

Mark entered the attic; he was going to check Larry. It would be trouble if he escaped. He was horrified with what he saw: the bonds Larry once had tying his hands and covering his mouth were in the floor, and the window was open.

"DAMN IT!!!" mark yelled as he rushed out of the room

Somewhere in the forest…

Larry ran as fast as he could, his wrists bleeding heavily. They ached terribly, he felt bad. His blood-shot eyes were almost closed, his breaths were heavy. He didn't have bandages or something to wrap his wounds, and that would complicate things even more. Luckily, Larry heard the sound of water nearby. He searched until he found a small creek. Larry soaked his hands into the water and washed the blood from his wrists, frowning because of the pain. He had to find something to wrap his injuries, or he would lose more blood. And he would eventually feel weaker and weaker, until death. He looked around for something and saw some weed in the banks of the river. After plucking some, Larry wrapped them around his wrists and looked at the twilight sky. It would be late when he arrived at the castle, that if he wasn't caught again by Alexa or Mark. He had never been good at brute force, but he DID know about sneaking and outsmarting others. These practices proved useful when he had to be more intelligent than Roy or Morton when they annoyed him.

"I just hope I will manage to get to the castle before Iggy budges about Alexa." Larry thought to himself seriously as he got back on his way.

Mark rushed around the house, looking for a certain Koopa-Prince. He couldn't allow him to escape, or he would lose any chance with Alexa. Yes, he was in love with her, but she was far too obsessed with Ignatius to even realize about his feelings for her.

"Man, I would like Alexa loved me instead of Ignatius." Mark thought to himself. "Well, I just hope that she will realize she is just obsessed with him and realize about my feeling for her."

But as he thought, Larry ran far and far away from Alexa's house and finally his father's castle came into view. He sighed relieved and looked around, to make sure no one was around. Larry silently went down the hill and managed to get into the castle without being seen. He then started searching Iggy through the castle; he had to find him before being seen by ANYONE. He entered his older brother's room and saw he was in there, luckily. Iggy looked shocked at Larry's wrists.

"Larry? Where have you been? And what do you have in your wrists?" he asked him

"I'll explain that later… now I must tell you something very important." Larry answered seriously

"What is it?"

" … A-Alexa… deceived you"


	11. Revelations

You will be in my heart

Chapter 10- Revelations

Iggy's eyes went open with surprise and shock.

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked

"She's not really pregnant, she lied."

"But that can't be!"

"Oh, yes it can. I heard her talking about it to mark, her partner-in-crime"

"And what happened to your wrists?"

"That's where I was going to. Mark discovered I was spying on them and locked me up in the attic, tape gagged and tied. I escaped, but my wrists were bleeding heavily because of the pressure I had to stand to cut my bonds. I passed next to a river and washed my wounds, then I wrapped them with weeds."

"Well, they will get infected if we don't treat them. Come with me."

Iggy placed Sammy in the bed and took Larry in his arms before going out of his room to see Kamek.

"I can't believe she lied so much… she's out of forgiveness…" Iggy hissed

"All she did was crazy of love for you." Larry explained

"There are other ways to show you love someone."

When they arrived to Kamek's place, Bowser, Morton and Roy were in there.

"LAWRENCE!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH-?!!! What happened to your wrists?" Bowser yelled as he looked at Larry's wrists

"It's a long story, dad." Iggy said

"Long story?! I want to hear it right now!!"

"Hey, dad. You should calm down or you could get a heart attack and if you get a heart attack you won't be able to listen the story and you will be on a very bad mood-" Morton talked

"SHUT UP!!!" Roy yelled at him

"Thank you." Iggy said relieved

Larry and Iggy explained their father everything. How Alexa had returned, how Iggy had woken up in her house, to her supposed "pregnancy" and Larry's capture and escape.

"That girl invented she was pregnant so she could force you marry her? That girl is wrong." Kamek said disappointed

"Hey, if you don't mind, m wrists are aching." Larry complained as he rubbed his wrists carefully

"Oh, that's right"

Kamek took Larry from Iggy and placed him in his table. He removed the weed and wiped the wounds with alcohol, Larry clenched his teeth in pain and tears slightly were seen in his eyes. Finally, Kamek wrapped bandages around the Koopaling's wrists and placed him in the floor again.

"And how did that girl take you to her house?" Bowser asked

"Ludwig mentioned that someone must have used chloroform on me, as I didn't remember anything from last night." Iggy answered

"So she used chloroform on you?"

"I don't think it was her… I think it was her partner-in-crime, Mark." Larry said seriously

"Mark? You mean the koopa boy that has been in love with her since koopa garden?" Morton asked curiously

"Yes, that same Mark."

"I can't believe that girl did all of this just for a caprice."

"You know Alexa"

"We should banish her!" Roy said

"No, execute her!" Morton said

"That's better!"

"…no" Iggy whispered

"What?" Kamek asked shocked

Iggy sighed as he closed his eyes. He too was angry with Alexa because of her deception, but… for a strange reason, he could not hate her. He hadn't the heart to, he wasn't the kind to hold a grudge against someone. It was too much for him, it caused him a deep ache in his heart. Finally, he opened his eyes.

"I can't forgive her… but I can't hate her neither." He whispered

"How can't you hate her?!!! Did you forget she tricked you?!" Roy asked his younger brother uncredously

"I know, but my heart wouldn't feel any better. It would conserve wounds that will hurt my whole life."

"That's wise, even for you" Kamek said

"But another thing I can't do is tell Sammy about this"

"About what?" a voice asked

Iggy was horrified to see that Sammy was half-asleep, standing in the door.

"About what, daddy?"

"Sammy, I… there is something you don't know."

"…"

"Sammy, your father will tell you in private." Bowser said "everyone out"

"But dad!" Roy said

"We want to hear-"Morton said

"I SAID EVERYONE OUT!!!" Bowser yelled

Roy, Morton and Kamek rushed out of the room, soon followed by a calmed Bowser. Sammy got closer to his father

"Daddy, what were you talking about?" he asked

"Sammy, I… there is something I must tell you." Iggy whispered ashamed

"What?"

"See, before I met your mommy, I was going out with another girl."

"Another girl?"

"Yes. Her name is Alexa. But she was kind of obsessed with me and I cut off with her, just when I had met your mommy."

"And?"

"She returned and wants me to go back with her, but I refused. Some days later, her partner-in-crime, Mark, used chloroform on me and took me to her house. She made me believe I had slept with her…"

"That's why you were crying that day?"

"Yes. The next morning, she told me she was pregnant."

"Pregnant?!"

"..Don't worry, she invented that. Anyway, after I still refused to go back with her, she wanted to get an egg from an orphanage. Larry was spying on them and he was captured by Mark. When he escaped, he told us everything. Then you came in here…"

"And why did that girl invent she was pregnant?"

"She was obsessed with me. She wanted me to marry her despite knowing I did not love her."

"Daddy, why didn't you tell me anything?"

"I didn't know how to tell you about this or how would you react."

"Daddy…"

Sammy yawned and held his arms up to his father. Iggy smiled slightly as he took his son in his arms before rocking him softly. He hadn't taken it as bad as he thought he would, at least. He took Sammy to his room and removed some covertures before placing Sammy in his soft bed and covering him with the blankets. Then he went to his own bed and cradled in it before covering himself with the blankets.

"Alexa… how farther did your obsession go?" was Iggy's last thought before drifting off into sleep


	12. Anger

You Will Be in My Heart

Chapter 12- Anger

Sammy woke up sooner than usual, he wasn't as tired as he had expected. He couldn't sleep at all, anyway, since his father told him about Alexa. He couldn't help but smile slightly when he looked at his sleeping father, he was covered under his dark green covertures. Iggy smiled in his sleep, he must be having a good dream. Sammy silently went next to his father's bed and climbed on it, then he cradled himself in his arms and nuzzled against his chest. Suddenly, he felt his father's arms embrace him closer, Sammy just cradled.

Iggy had woken up when he felt something cradle in his arms and nuzzle against his chest; Sammy never woke up this early. But he knew instinctively that Koopa children were very dependant and liked to feel the warmth of the body of their parents. Iggy held Sammy closer to him and caressed the back of his head; he once read that was effective…

--Alexa's house—

Mark was very nervous; he knew that Larry should have already told Iggy everything. And to enworse things, he still hadn't told Alexa that he escaped: she would surely hate him after that. Alexa came rushing down the stairs, apparently excited

"I'm going to see Ignatius" she said

"I don't think it's a good idea." Mark said, trying to prevent her from going to the castle

"Why?"

"It's… very early, you shouldn't wake him up so early"

"Oh, come on! You know he's not the type to wake up late"

"But still…"

"Listen, I'm going to see Ignatius at once! He must have budged now"

After sating this she left for Bowser's castle, leaving a horrified Mark behind.

--Bowser's castle, half an hour later—

Everyone was having French toast as breakfast, as no one was very hungry. Sammy was the only one who didn't eat anything, he wasn't hungry… Iggy noticed this. Just then, a Koopa servant came in.

"Prince Ignatius, a girl wants to see you!" he said

"… I'm going…" Iggy replied dryly

"yes, your Highness"

Sammy looked how his father stood and left, leaving his half-empty plate in the table. He didn't know the storm that would come. Iggy went into the living room and deep inside felt angry when he saw Alexa sitting in the couch.

"Hi, Iggy." She greeted him

"What do you want?" Iggy asked her coldly

"I wanted to see if you thought… about my proposal…"

"…no"

Alexa couldn't stand it anymore

"What's wrong with you, Ignatius?" she asked him angry "I have tried everything to recover you and I don't understand why you don't want! Why?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE YOU!" Iggy yelled back, and this was very rare. He never yelled to anyone. "Besides, I know you invented everything!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Larry told me everything!"

Alexa's eyes went open wide, Lawrence had escaped..? It was over, everything.

"Ignatius, I…" she whispered with broken words

"I can't believe it… one thing is that you harass me, but another thing is that you invent things like that!"Iggy replied angrily

"I wanted you to love me!"

"That's not a way for someone to love you!"

"I tried everything and you still didn't get your look on me!"

"I explained you the reason many times!"

"What if that blasted engender of yours does not like the idea?"

"DON'T YOU DARE TO MESS SAMMY INTO THIS ARGUE!"

"The only thing I want from you is your attention, is that too much to ask?"

"This argue is over."

Iggy then went out of the living room and left for his room angrily

"IGNATIUS!" Alexa yelled for the last time, but he did not budge. She then stormed out of the castle.

--on Iggy´s room—

Sammy was sitting on his bed, looking through the window. When Iggy entered, he tried to calm down; he didn't want to discharge the rage he felt inside on Sammy. When he sat on his bed, Sammy went next to his bed and climbed on it before cradling in his arms. Iggy smiled as he caressed his son's cheek affectionately, his anger began to cool down.

--Alexa's house—

"Alexa stormed in and began punching everything in her sight. Mark was terrified, but pretended not to know anything.

"What bug stinged you?"

"IGNATIUS FOUND OUT ABOUT EVERYTHING! THAT STINGED ME!" Alexa answered outraged

"How?"

"Larry somehow managed to escape and told him what he heard. Now Ignatius doesn't want to know anything else about me!"

"Why don't you just accept defeat? If he found out, now you don't have any chance to come back with him ever."

"Forget about it! I will force him, no matter how!"

"That's the point! Now he surely will never EVER want anything with you. If you had calmed from the beginning, he would have at least become friends with you. Now he sees you as the worst of the liars."

"Wait a minute…"

Alexa began to think something… it wasn0t anything good…

"If the reason he doesn't want to come back with me is his blasted son…" Alexa whispered as a crazed smile appeared on her face. "..Then if his son is gone, he won't have any reason."

"Oh, no!" Mark protested, knowing that would surely get her sentenced to death. Murdering a member of the Koopa Royal Family was a very serious crime, the only punishment hard enough for that was death… as King Morton decreed before Bowser came to become king of the Koopas.

"Yes, that has to work"

"No, it won't! You will only make Ignatius hate you even more than before!"

"He says that he doesn't come back with me because he doesn't want to hurt his son… then I must get rid of Sammy fast enough so he will come back with me."

"NO! Listen! If you murder Sammy, you will be sentenced to death! You have gone too far!"

"Why are you saying that?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND I DON'T WANT T LOSE YOU!"

Mark's eyes went open wide and he covered his mouth before embracing himself to endure the yelling he would surely get…

"How dare you? You know perfectly I love Ignatius!" Alexa claimed angrily

"I didn't want to say anything, but that's it!" Mark replied "he is right, you DON'T love him, you are obsessed with him."

"Get the heck out of my house and I don't want to see your face around here ever again!"

"Very well, then! If you get caught, don't come at me because I won't help you.

Mark stormed off, not understanding his former partner-in-crime's obsession. He had noticed Alexa's eyes now weren't as… sane as before. As if her love and obsession for Ignatius had driven her mad. Iggy surely was mad too, but… not as much as Alexa in this moment. If this kept going like that, everything would be lost. Mark then decided something important.

"I'm… going to tell Ignatius about this."

--Bowser's castle—

Ludwig was in the living room, trying to use the telephone. But it didn't work…

"Oh, crap!" he complained as Morton came in

"What are you doing?" Morton asked

"I'm trying to use this telephone."

"For what?"

"See, I think that Alexa is becoming insane. Besides, I don't want her to hurt anyone else than he's have already!"

"How?"

"I'm going to call the police, and they will search for her. When she is caught, the first thing I will do is make sure she will regret to have ever messed up with our FAMILY!... my way, of course."

"What are you going to do? Force her to hear one of your symphonies?"

"HEY! First, my SYMPHONIES are not bad; you just don't have any sense of music! Second, I'm not talking about that! I mean I will use medieval torture!"

The two kept arguing over little things, not knowing a former enemy was spying them from the window.


	13. The Disappearing

You Will Be in My Heart

Chapter 13- The Disappearing

Mark walked nervously towards the main door of Bowser's castle. He was terrified, feeling like about to run away. Surely Ignatius or worse, his siblings, would kick him out. He wanted to tell them about Alexa's next move, but he wasn't sure if they would trust him. He knocked the door nervously. A Paratroopa opened the door

"Good evening, what do you wish?" she asked

"I… I would like to talk with the Royal Family" Mark answered nervously

"Oh, they are in the living room. Please follow me"

The Paratroopa led Mark to the living room

Meanwhile, the Royal Koopa Family was having a meeting. Iggy, however, was the only one absent.

"If I ever see that girl again!" Morton said angrily

"She's a girl, idiot! You can't fight with her…! Though I'd like to rip her heart out of her body" Ludwig replied

"So, what are we going to do?" Lemmy asked

"What do you think? I'm going to banish that girl to… anywhere far away from here!" Bowser said yelling

"But she will come back, anyway!" Junior said

The Paratroopa from before entered

"Lord Bowser… a boy would like to talk to you and your family" the Paratroopa answered

"Okay, let him in" Bowser ordered her

"Yes, your Majesty"

The Paratroopa went out, and Mark came in terrified.

"Uh… hi?" he whispered

"YOU!" Roy yelled as he was about to attack Mark, but was stopped by Larry and Morton

"Hey, no!" Larry exclaimed

"Violence doesn't solve anything!" Morton replied

"LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO FINISH HIM OFF!" Roy screamed

"What are you doing here?" Wendy asked the uninvited guest rather harshly

"See… I came to… apologize…" Mark answered ashamed of himself

"Apologize? You think that only by saying I'm sorry you repair all the wrong you did?" Ludwig asked him harshly

"I know what I did has no forgiveness… but what I can do is to compensate you"

"And just how do you expect to do that?" a voice suddenly asked

Everyone was surprised to see that Iggy was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed.

"See… Alexa is planning another thing…" Mark whispered

"THEN YOU ARE GOING TO TELL US WHAT SHE IS UP TO NOW!" Morton yelled

"That's right…"

"But how do we know she didn't send you here?" Larry asked him with distrust

"We argued and I left her…"

"Well, that doesn't mean we are going to trust you" Lemmy said coldly

"I know, I never asked you to trust me, just to listen what I have to say"

"Just talk and we will decide if we believe you" Bowser said coldly

"Okay… just after she went back to her house after arguing with Ignatius, she was really furious. She thinks that is she gets rid of Sammy, Ignatius will return with her. I tried to put some reason into her, but I accidently told her I loved her-"

"WHAT? You LOVE Alexa?" Ludwig asked shocked

"yes, I do. But I noticed she's already becoming… insane…"

"you finally realize it?" Roy asked sarcastically

Meanwhile, Sammy was walking in the garden. He wasn't tired for a strange reason. He didn't knew that danger was following him, as Alexa was hidden in a nearby bush. She was ready to carry out her new scheme: eliminate Sammy.

"Ignatius… you will be mine, no matter I have to kill that engender of yours." She spat, an insane look in her eyes.

Sammy was scared when someone grabbed him by force and covered his mouth. He tried his best to get free, even bite the kidnapper's hand, but not even that worked. He was silently taken away.

Back at the living room…

A Koopa servant rushed inside, a worried look in his face.

"Prince Ignatius, your son is missing!" he said alarmed

"WHAT?" Iggy asked, his heart skipping a beat

"He is not in your room, and we can't find him!"

"What are you waiting for, you idiot? Use the airships, the ships, the MotorScorp! But find my grandchild!" Bowser exclaimed alarmed

"Yes, your highness!"

The koopa rushed out of the room. Mark gasped

"Alexa…" he whispered in fear

"WHERE IS SHE? I'M WANT TO RIP HER TO PIECES!" Morton exclaimed

"NO, I WANT TO RIP HER TO PIECES!" Larry exclaimed in anger

"I'm the eldest, so I'll rip her to pieces!" Ludwig exclaimed angered

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" Iggy yelled outraged, though his eyes clearly showed worry. More worry than ever

"we have to do something! We can't just stay here with arms crossed!" Lemmy said "you heard Mark, she surely will harm Sammy!"

After hearing this, Iggy felt as if someone had stabbed his heart. He couldn't allow it: Sammy was all he had left, the only thing that gave sense to his life.

"… I know where she is!" he finally yelled as he ran away

"What are you talking about?"Roy asked knocked

"Iggy, come back! At least tell us where she is!

Iggy didn't listen; he simply picked up his cloak and rushed out of the castle

"

Meanwhile, in an unknown place…

Sammy was tape-gagged, his hands and feet tied with tape also, and blindfolded with a bag. He didn't know what to do, he could only cry of himself. He couldn't help it.

_I'm…_

He…

_Scared…_

…Broke down

"Daddy…" Sammy thought crying to himself as his heart skipped a beat "daddy…"

Sammy wanted his father. He wanted to be in his warm, protective arms, to sleep next to him in his bed… to feel the warmth of his scales…

Alexa, meanwhile, was on the lower floor. She was waiting for Ignatius, as he surely should know where she was in this instant. Her final attempt to force him to come back with her couldn't fail… he surely wasn't going to say no…

"Ignatius… you will do it with me… or you will never see your dearest son ever again!" she thought to herself crazily as a twisted and crazed smile drawed on her face and she laughed histerically.


	14. The Fateful Argue

You Will Be in My Heart

Chapter 14- The Fateful Argue

Iggy ran as fast as his feet allowed him, his heart accelerating. He perfectly knew where Alexa could be hiding; she would surely be in the hut near the cliff in the coast. That was a perfect place for hiding; it was far from the castle no one visited it. After running for a few more minutes, Iggy saw the hut in the distance.

Meanwhile, back at the castle…

Bowser and the rest of the koopalings were worried sick.

"Where could she be hiding?" Ludwig whispered

"Let's think. What places could be a good choice?" Larry asked

"Abandoned places which are far from civilization" Morton suggested

"Exactly! And what abandoned places do we know?"

"…"

"Well, I think…" Roy was about to say but stopped when he realized he didn't even know what to say

"and have you heard of the hut near the cliff of the coast?" Lemmy asked

"That hut? It's far from here, I doubt Iggy will make it there in time" Wendy said

"We have to go help him" Bowser said "and guess how are we reaching there in no time"

"Let me guess, the Airships" Junior guessed

"EXACTLY! And we won't take much time in arriving there"

Then, the whole family went towards the docks to take an airship

Back at the cliff, Iggy entered the hut and looked around for Alexa, she had to be here. Little he knew his son was closer than he thought.

"ALEXA!" Iggy yelled angry with all of his strength

"I'm here, Ignatius…" Alexa said softly as she came out of her hiding spot

"Where's Sammy? I know it was you!"

"He's okay, but only if you do exactly what I say… if you don't you will never see him again…"

Then she forcefully hugged Iggy, much to his dismay.

"Kiss me, Ignatius… kiss me, I need to-" she whispered

"STOP!" Iggy yelled as he separated her from him "stop it, this has no sense!"

"It has for me, Ignatius…"

"No, forget about it! I dislike you!"

"You shouldn't speak to me like that!"

"But that's what I feel!"

"If you want to see that engender of yours again you have to do what I say!"

"Where do you have Sammy?"

"Kiss me, Iggy. Kiss me, I ask you…"

"No, stop. Stop, Alexa! You have hurt many people, you have done terrible things! It's time for you to regret, you're still in time!"

"I have nothing to regret, Iggy"

"Hey, knock it off. You are not going to achieve anything with me this way"

"And how am I supposed to achieve something with you, Ignatius? If I have tried everything. I have tried everything and you have always ignored me! You have never loved me! You have never considered me-"

"LISTEN TO ME! In life you can't choose who you love and who you don't!"

"Damn it!" Alexa exclaimed as she shredded a curtain "AND WHO THE HELL WOULD YOU HAVE CHOSEN IF YOU HAD TO? NO, DON'T TELL ME! You surely would have chosen her! YOU LOVED HER FROM THE VERY MOMENT YOU MET HER! SHE'S DEAD ALREADY AND YOU STILL LOVE HER!"

"Then if you know it why don't you accept it? Things are like that and they will never change!"

"YOU WILL HAVE TO MAKE ME LOVE IF YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR SON EVER AGAIN!"

"But what case would it have? I don't love you!"

"THAT'S IT!"

Alexa angrily headed towards a wardrobe and opened it harshly. She grabbed Sammy by the hair and harshly got him out, much to Iggy's horror.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU WON'T EVER SEE HIM EVER."

"Stop it right there!" a voice suddenly said

The rest of the Koopalings and Bowser came in alarmed

"If you place one of your filthy claws on my grandchild, you're going to regret it!" Bowser threatened angrily

"Alexa, please! Don't hurt him! I will do anything!" Iggy pleaded the crazed koopa.

"Roy tried to get closer, but Alexa grabbed a dagger and placed it in Sammy's throat

"If you get any closer, I will kill him!"

"You're so dead…" Ludwig whispered outraged

"Alexa, please! Let him go and I will go back with you forever!" Iggy said trying to win Alexa's attention

"I don't believe you! This engender is the only reason you say you can't love me, and if you don't have the courage I do! Oh, yeah! I surely can get rid of him!"

Sammy was terrified. His heart skipped a beat; he was afraid more than he had been in his entire life. Carmel had been scary, but this girl was just CRAZY! He sobbed

"Leave him alone, I beg you!" Iggy once again pleaded desperately

Alexa then sobbed

"I love you, Ignatius… I love you more than anything… but I need you to tell me the truth! Tell me you love me!" she said

"… I… I love you… I love you, Alexa" Iggy lied, trying to distract her "please come back with me and let me show you how much I love you"

Alexa was falling for it and removed her sight from Sammy to look at Iggy. Morton took advantage and snatched Sammy from her

"I got him, Iggy!" he said

Alexa tried to grab Sammy back, but was stopped by Iggy. Bowser removed Sammy's blindfold and gag as well as the bonds wrapped around his toes and wrists. Sammy snuggled deeply into his grandpa's embrace.

"You tricked me, Ignatius!" Alexa yelled outraged "you tricked me! You came for him, not for me!"

"Alexa, please! Calm down! You will hurt yourself! Throw that dagger away!" Iggy pleaded her, grabbing forcefully her arm

"Everything's over! The worst is over! I fell in love with you, and you left me for that wrecked Samantha! And the worst of all, you conceived that ENGENDER WITH HER!"

"Alexa, please! Let's talk about this calmly!"

"Daddy!" Sammy cried for his father scared, cradled in his grandpa's arms

"SHUT UP, YOU DAMNED ENGENDER!" Alexa yelled at him

"Alexa, please! I will help you!" Iggy tried to calm her down

"NO! I don't want you to help me, Ignatius! I wanted you to love me! To love me, Ignatius! But it's too late! If you were not the owner of my life… YOU WILL BE THE OWNER OF MY DEATH!"

"ALEXA, NO!"

Alexa stabbed herself in the chest; blood came out of the wound. Sammy was horrified and hid his face in his grandpa's shoulder. The Koopalings gasped shocked and their eyes were locked on Alexa's bleeding chest. Lemmy and Larry finally couldn't stand it and forced their stares away; Roy and Morton were shocked and had their mouths wide open. Iggy was also horrified; his hear accelerating each second that passed. He couldn't believe Alexa had just thrown away her life just for a caprice that he couldn't fulfill… he felt guilty deep down… Sammy ran from his grandpa's arms to hug his father, tears streaming down his face.

"DADDY!" he cried

"There, there, my little one…" Iggy whispered to his son as he took him in his arms and caressed his cheek with his claw softly. "You're safe now…"

"Daddy, I'm scared"

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise"

Sammy sobbed once again as he snuggled deeply into his father's embrace and hid his face into his shoulder. Iggy cradled him in his arms and looked back at his father and siblings.

"Let's go" he whispered

"What about Alexa's body?" Lemmy asked

"Let's leave it here so that rats may feed on it!" Ludwig said harshly

"But it will stink!" Larry said

"And what?" Morton asked

"Nobody leaves near here, anyway" Roy said

"…no" Iggy whispered

"WHAT?" Bowser asked uncredously

"It would not be right"

"But look! She kidnapped Sammy! And you still want to tale her back!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed

"Still, she deserves to be buried properly"

"Oh, god!" Wendy exclaimed

"Alright! If that makes you feel better, I will send some troops to pick up her body and bury it. Satisfied?" Bowser asked

Iggy just sighed and went out of the hut, holding an asleep Sammy in his arms and his cloak flowing behind him because of the wind. He got on the airship along with his family as they left for their castle leaving the body of Alexa behind.


	15. Epilogue

You Will Be in My Heart

Chapter 15- Epilogue

Iggy was in his room, looking through the window as the morning sky dances its bright colors. Sammy was cradled in his arms, still scared about last night. He snuggled deeply into his father's embrace and wagged his tail slightly.

"…daddy…" Sammy whispered

"What is it?" Iggy asked his son calmly

"I'm afraid…"

"Don't worry, everything is over"

"But daddy… I don't get it… why did that girl do everything she did?"

"… She was obsessed with me…"

"…oh… there's another thing… I'd like to ask you…"

"What?"

"… Why… why didn't you marry that girl when she told you she had been pregnant like you did with mommy?"

Iggy sighed deeply when Sammy asked him this. He had always said because he didn't love her, but… there was another reason he hadn't told.

"Because… I didn't want to hurt her…"

"What do you mean, daddy?"

"If I had married her, I wouldn't have made her happy. I didn't love her, and that would hurt her even more."

"Only for that?"

"Also because she wasn't really pregnant, and finally…"

At this point, Iggy looked at his son and gave him a slight smile

"…because I still love your mommy."

Apparently this was what Sammy wanted to hear, as he smiled and nuzzled against his father's chest. Iggy caressed his small tuft of green hair, Larry and Lemmy came in.

"Hey, bro. how's Sammy doing?" Lemmy asked his younger brother

"Fine, but he is still a bit altered" Iggy answered

"Hey, bro. did you know the group dad sent already buried Alexa's body in the cliff?" Larry then added apparently satisfied

"No."

"I don't know you, but I will call that cliff Devil's Cliff"

"Very good name!" Lemmy replied happily

Iggy chuckled calmly and looked at his son: Sammy yawned and snuggled deeply into his father's embrace before falling asleep, as when he was a newborn. Iggy couldn't contain a smile: it was like seeing himself back when he was born… except for his hair. He could feel something buzzing in the back of his skull, as if the memories of his time as a newborn were coming back…

_*flashback*_

_A newborn baby Iggy was crying in his crib, he wanted to eat. He felt something warm around him and looked around to see his mother picking him up. He laughed and held his arms up to her; she just smiled and gave him the bottle. Iggy sucked the milk hungrily and wagged his tail, he loved the milk his mother gave him. He rarely noticed his father came in and looked at him smiling. Then a young Ludwig, Lemmy and Roy, they wanted to see their new baby brother. Iggy complained when his mother placed the feeding bottle again, then his father took him from her arms and rocked at him. His eyes started to shutter; he snuggled deeply into his father's embrace and hid his face in his shoulder before drifting off into sleep_

_*end flashback*_

Iggy smiled slightly and caressed the back of Sammy's head. He REALLY was seeing himself, like when he used to do the same with his father. Was this Inheritage? The father-son relationship? He just hoped in his heart that nothing else would ever hurt his dearest child.

"My child…" he thought to himself "My Sammy… I Love you…"


End file.
